


La Petite Mort

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Mild Smut, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: She hummed when she cooked, and he loved her for that.





	La Petite Mort

She hummed when she cooked, and he loved her for that. 

Of course, Hap loved Prairie for many reasons (most of which were beyond his own understanding), but such a simple act touched what was left of his soul in a way he couldn’t describe. Before he brought her upstairs – before he brought her to the mine, full stop – he had lived a life of silence and relative solitude. What’s more, he’d liked it that way. Life had been predictable, scheduled, regimented. Just as focused and orderly as the papers he would one day write, proving the existence of the afterlife.

But now …

He leaned back in his chair in the kitchen, pushing his glasses up his nose as he watched her sway in time with the melody of her song. Prairie had stirred up his life, just as easily as she did the pot of chili to which she was currently tending. Nothing had been the same since she arrived. The stillness of his mind, as placid as the surface of a perfectly calm lake, had been filled with ripples caused by her small hands. The odd thing was, as each day passed, Hap found he didn’t mind the intrusion.

“What are you humming?” he asked.

Her whole body went still, and he cursed himself, now wishing he had not spoken. “Just a song my father taught me when I was a child.”

“It’s lovely.”

Prairie nodded and sat down the spoon, feeling her way over to the sink.  He stood as she washed her hands, the sound of the water covering the light pad of his footsteps. Her entire body shook when he slipped his arms around her, and the nape of her neck clammy when he buried his nose in the light, floral fragrance of her skin.

“Don’t,” she whispered. “You promised.”

Hap ran his hands down her stomach. “Please?” he asked. “Just one more time?”

There was a pause, the longest pause he’d ever endured save for the moment he thought he’d have to leave her at the oyster bar. If she’d said ‘no’ he would have respected it, as he always begrudgingly did.  When she barely nodded her head in the affirmative, his sigh of relief filled the now eerily silent room.

Taking his hand in hers, Hap led Prairie down the hall to his bedroom and undressed her himself. She always looked like the angel she thought herself to be when she lay on his dark sheets, her pale hair loose, and her skin glowing in the moonlight. 

Tonight he would give her a thousand little deaths with his hands, his mouth, and his cock.

Tomorrow he would kill her in the machine, only to bring her back again.


End file.
